unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PumpkinKnight
Admin Rights Hi! I noticed you left a message on the blog post regarding recruiting new admins. (Sorry it took me a while to get back to you, I've been taking kind of a break recently.) With practically all of the former staff now inactive, as you may have known, I have been looking for members who can actively maintain the community. Your contributions look great so far, and I have decided to promote you to an administrator of the wiki - you now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. Hopefully, the wiki will become more active over time, and thanks to contributors like you, we can help push to build the community. Amp'd (talk) 04:01, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hi! Sure thing, it sure is a honor to have some passionate users pick up this community and move it forward. It would be great if you could retrieve some of the information about the maps. Also check out some of the things I've added to the To-Do list. Amp'd (talk) 11:09, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Infoboxes That sounds great, you did a great job with the infoboxes, now they look really nice. Looks like the next step will be to get all the information filled in on all of them. Also, the work you've done on the first two deathmatch maps - Agony and ArcaneTemple - looks amazing. It sure is crazy how much more these maps can be expanded with information. I'll probably be jumping in too, just to help out by editing the pages for the maps by adding more content. Amp'd (talk) 23:09, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Map descriptions & console maps Yep, adding the descriptions for the maps shouldn't be a problem for me (since I am a native English speaker from the U.S.A). I'll go ahead and look over them and see if anything needs to be changed or improved on. The pages for the maps on Unreal 1, Return to Na Pali and UT 99 look awesome so far, they are well organized and provide a lot of information. But the Navboxes at the bottom of the page are a little bit outdated, though - can you see if you can maybe give a more modern feel to them, and also include the maps from Bonus Pack 3 and Console? Because I really like those new info boxes. And yeah, I'll be careful with the console bonus pack levels that have been converted to PC. (I think most of them were converted by a mapper named DrunKenobi). I haven't played the console versions of UT 99, so I'm not that familiar with the maps or layouts. Perhaps there would be a PS2/Dreamcast emulator that would be able to play UT 99 Console edition. Amp'd (talk) 02:15, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Awesome Sweet! The new navboxes look incredible. Thanks! Amp'd (talk) 23:58, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Nice, never thought of that Oh cool, that's something I've never really thought about until you brought it up. It seems really helpful, and I'll definitely take that into consideration the next time I'm working on a new template or revising an existing one. Sure appreciate the nice little tip that will come in handy while working around the wiki. Amp'd (talk) 21:53, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Whoops Sorry about that, I developed a separate character infobox earlier to merge them together. Alright, it's good know you're developing templates. Eh, one thing I noticed though is that the the automatic categories aren't exactly working. Somehow, that's gotta be fixed. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 01:08, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Aight thanks. ^_^ "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 01:15, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Kinda curious about Liandri Archives Hiya, you said you used to be an editor at Liandri Archives. I'm kinda curious, what happened to that site and why'd you stop editing there? "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 20:21, May 23, 2017 (UTC) UT99 Portraits Hmm... For the team portraits, should we use full body shots or focus on the face? I feel like the latter might be a visually appealing choice. What are your thoughts on the matter? "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 18:48, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Liandri Archives + other things Hello! As you might not have known, I was a user of Liandri Archives for a fair period of time. It was a pleasure to edit there, but I always felt that something that it lacked was a community. And when I initially began to work hard on the wiki as a new admin, I always questioned whether it would be okay to gather information from the Liandri Archives and add it to the Unreal Wiki. But then I started to think - would the Liandri community even really care at all if we copied from them? The community there is pretty much non-existent nowadays. And, all of the original editors who wrote the majority of the content on there have most likely moved on well past being part of the Unreal fandom. (On a side note, as I was browsing the LA to see what areas we could improve, I noticed that you definitely had a lot of contributions - I suppose you formerly went by the name Neon Knight, if I remember correctly? Those contributions were pretty impressive, and you sure added a lot of great content on there. Good to know we have an adept editor on this wiki!) But yeah, just basically take the things I've said about not copying from Liandri Archives in the past as trivial. You've already done a great job with adding and organizing the content on this wiki during the past month. Keep it up, and with enough effort, I hope to see the Unreal Wiki gain more recognition within the community as it grows - and although we have a pretty small clique who runs this community as of late, it can be a place where Unreal fans from everywhere can read and gather information. Amp'd (talk) 08:06, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Liandri Archives Yeah, I was a user over there from way back a long while ago - I even found my old profile on there. (check it out - Link) I went by a different screen name back then, kind of an indecent one, hehe, and I joined way back in July 2008. My profile on there was pretty cringey, too (I used to be bad at explaining things, haha.) Amp'd (talk) 07:21, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey so, I opened up two new Unreal wikis, both for the French and Spanish languages respectively. I kinda wanna know your thoughts on the matter."I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 01:55, May 31, 2017 (UTC)